Rolling in Love's Sweet Arms
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Octavius comforts Jedediah during a storm, and together they find their own storm.  Slash.


Title: "Rolling in Love's Sweet Arms"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Octavius comforts Jedediah during a storm, and together they find their own storm.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 3,955  
Date Written: 21 August - 29 August, 2010  
Disclaimer: Jedediah, Octavius, all other characters mentioned within, and The Night at the Museum are & TM their respective owners, none of which are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Thunder boomed, and lightning cracked. Howling winds whipped all around the outside of the museum, rattling its windows and beating against its walls with such force that it sounded like an army trying to invade. Jedediah sat alone in the basement behind a crate, his legs pulled up to him, his arms wrapped around them, and his head buried against his jeaned knees. It sounded like the Yankees trying to take over again!

Sometimes it was hard for him to remember that the war was over and that there was no more need to fear his fellow Americans than there was to fear his beloved Octavius and his people. Sometimes the memories were almost more than he could bare, and he could hear the screams and gunfire again now as he shivered at the sounds of the raging storm. He cringed and curled into an even tighter ball as Rexie's frightened roar echoed through the museum.

"Jedediah?"

Jedediah froze. Some one was calling his name! He ducked his head down further as another cannon fired. He could feel the heat of lead all around him, knew his family lay dying, and recognized his own helplessness.

"Jedediah?" Octavius called his sweetheart's name again and inched closer. His red cape swirled about him as he stepped, and Jed caught just a flash of red, saw a stream of blood, and scurried backwards until the wood of the crate pressing against his back stopped him from being able to go any further.

Octavius stopped, his rich, brown eyes widening and his eyebrows rising slightly. He had seen men act like this before, but never during the sounds of a mere storm, and then, as he listened to the rampaging elements, he realized that the thunder sounded like cannon fire and the wind ripping at the building was akin to the noise of a battering ram. His love had never known such a force of an invasion, but he had lived through cannonfire. Larry had taken him aside and told him once before, when Jed had been shaken by the sound of thunder and Octavius had teased him about it, that Jedediah might have been involved in America's Civil War. Octavius had tried on occasion to broach the subject with Jedediah to discover how great a warrior his lover had been for his people, but Jed had always changed the subject. He had known that he must have been a fierce opponent due to how well and valiantly he had protected his people when they had fought his own army.

Now, seeing Jedediah shaking and quivering before him in terror and looking like a lost child caught in the midst of a battlefield, Octavius understood. The General washed away, and only the man who was desperately and completely in love with the frightened, blonde cowboy before him remained. It didn't matter that war scared the sweet and wonderful man who had inched his way into Octavius' heart and soul to conquer his every thought; it only mattered that the man he loved was afraid. Octavius unfastened his helmet, removed it, and laid it quietly on the floor. Then he slowly began to inch towards Jed as he resumed speaking to him.

"Jedediah, it is but a storm, my love. You are safe here. You are with me, and as long as there is life left in my form, I will never allow any harm to befall you. You will be unhurt. I decree it, and I give you my most solemn vow. I love you, and none shall harm the love of Octavius!"

Jedediah didn't answer him. His arms were now stretched over his cowboy hat, keeping it pinned down on top of his shaggy head, and he trembled even more as another blast of thunder shook the building. The lights flickered and died. It took only a moment for Octavius' eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then he continued toward his love, his entire being bent and focused upon a single mission. He would bring Jedediah out of his shock. He would remind him that he was loved, and he would ease his fear. Then he would hold him and continue to stroke away any lingering fears or doubts as the storm finished its tempest.

"Jedediah?" Octavius called again, coming to stop before him. He gently touched his gloved hand, and his heart was stung with an arrow filled with more pain than any physical force or words could have ever delivered as Jed snatched his hands away. The frightened cowboy's soft whimpering reminded Octavius that he was unaware of his current surroundings and believed he was in another place and another time.

"Jed?" Octavius called to him again, his voice even softer this time as he kneeled before him. How could he reach him without further frightening him? he pondered. He touched him again, and Jedediah withdrew further into his shell. Octavius was certain that he could assure him and bring his love back to him if only he could touch him and be allowed to keep his hands upon his fine being. Speedily reaching out with reflexes honed by years of war, Octavius gently thumped Jed's hat from his head. He didn't like the article of clothing any way for it far too often shielded the gloriously golden blonde curls of his love from his vision.

A bullet blew Jed's hat off of his head, and he screamed and hit the ground. He clutched his own gun, the one he had taken from his father's cold body after a Yankee had gunned him down in front of him and laughed at the tears of himself and his mother, but though he tried again and again, he could not get the blasted thing to fire!

Octavius had had the breath knocked out of him when Jedediah had leapt on top of him. Still his love continued to seem completely oblivious to his existence as he grasped his armor and tugged on it feverishly. Octavius stared into Jed's handsome, terrified face, and his heart ached for him with a pain more vivid and excruciating than any he had ever known. Knowing that his love was so full of fear and feeling powerless to ease those fears gripped Octavius' valiant heart and soul in agony!

Jedediah squirmed again on top of him and nearly yanked his toga off. Knowing not else what to do, Octavius grasped his beloved's face in both of his hands and forced him to hold still. Jed whimpered again even as Octavius' dark fingers thrust upward into his blonde curls, and then he kissed him. Octavius deepened their kiss the moment he felt Jedediah grow still and cease his struggling. His tongue teased his mouth until it broke open with a soft whimper. He dipped his tongue slowly into Jedediah's sweet mouth at first and barely touched his tongue.

Jedediah's body had gone still above Octavius', but he could feel him slowly beginning to respond to his assault of love. The darkness that had overtaken Jed's baby blues lifted, and he blinked. Octavius pulled his mouth away just enough that Jed could talk. "Octie?" he whispered, his breath washing over Octavius' lips and causing him to tingle.

"Yes, my love," he answered quietly, stroking his handsome face, "it is I. Are you well now?"

"Y-Yeah . . . " Jedediah's voice still shook, and Octavius could tell he was yet troubled.

Thunder rumbled again, and Jed's eyes grew enlarged once more. Before he could speak, Octavius hushed him. "Sh, it is all right, my darling. I am here, and while I yet live, nothing will harm you. You are safe here with me." He continued to stroke his face again as he kissed him once more. This time his tongue plunged deeply into his mouth, and passion reigned in their lips' embrace.

Jedediah shivered once more, but this shiver had nothing to do with his memories and everything to do with the heat that Octavius' every touch sent coiling throughout his body and snapping around him with a might that could be neither denied nor ignored - not that Jedediah wished to do either for it was only with Octavius that he had ever found lasting love and completion. Octie filled a part of him that he had not even known was missing until the first time the General of his heart had kissed him. He poured radiant sunshine into his world that had become so dark that it seemed, at times, to be engulfed in a perpetual night of war. They loved each other, and the love they shared made everything brighter and better for both.

Octavius continued to kiss Jed with growing passion and heat filled with the infinite love each man would always feel for the other alone through the next several blasts of thunder. The thunder ceased to sound in Jed's ears that were filled instead with the roar of his own heartbeat and his and Octie's soft, gasping breaths. The winds beating at the museum went unnoticed as Octavius' hands roamed his body and tugged playfully at his clothing. He did not even notice the dank, black darkness all around them for his vision was filled with the man he loved, and thus, in seeing Octavius, through the glowing, orange lights of the back-up generator, he saw everything that mattered to him.

They kissed long into the night, moving against each other in a rhythm that was as old as time. Octavius longed for more. Jedediah burned with need. Yet Octavius made no move to descend to any part of Jedediah's body save his lips. He wanted him to remember this night as a night of pure and gentle loving, and a part of him still feared that, should he lift his mouth from his, Jed might remember the storm and the memories that it spurred.

Jedediah moaned as he broke suddenly from Octavius' mouth. Octie gasped with surprise and pleasure as Jed remaneuvered his body slightly so that his entire weight no longer pressed down against Octavius' body and placed his lips instead upon his neck. As he suckled his neck, delighting in the many moans and groans of pleasure he brought forth from his beloved Octie, he busied his hands with removing what armor he had not torn off of him when he had mistaken it for his rifle in his hallucinating state and had tried desperately to fire it. He moved down his body slowly, the continuously howling storm forgotten as he paid homage to the man he loved, raining gentle and reverent, but yet also scorching, kisses all the way down his neck and over each part of his dark, muscular body as he removed his armor and clothing.

Jedediah had barely hooked his fingers into Octavius' toga when the Roman General's moans of pleasure, which had been playing upon Jed's ears like the finest music throughout the entire time his lips had been roaming the most absorbing field that was presented to him by his love's delicious body, abruptly broke off. "No," Octavius whispered, making Jed frown. "This . . . is supposed . . . to be about you, . . . my darling, and . . . your needs, . . . your delights, . . . not my own."

Jed grinned mischievously up at him. "But makin' ya happy makes me happy."

"I know, my love," Octavius assured him, once more cupping and caressing his handsome face, which he was incredibly relieved was once more full of light, smiles, and mirth, "but tonight allow me the gift of pleasuring you first and foremost."

The General's years of experience on the battlefield served him well as he moved with such surety, swiftness, and passion that Jedediah did not have the time to whisper a word of objection before he knew only pleasure and happiness. Octavius stripped him of his clothes as he rolled him over onto his back. Then he began raining a series of passionate kisses that were as swift as lightning but yet seared Jed straight to the very inner most depths of his soul all over his face, down his neck, and across his chest. He gingerly sucked one hardened nipple at a time, his smile, curving his lips around his breast, growing ever brighter and larger with each of Jedediah's sighs, moans, and groans that caressed his ears.

He lavished attention fully upon both of Jed's nipples before resuming his parade of kisses down his body. Not a single inch of Jedediah's body was not treasured or loved by Octavius' lips and tongue by the time he reached his gunbelt. Jed moaned his eager pleasure as Octavius undid the strap. He pulled it gently out from under him and shoved it to the side before taking the first button of his trousers in his teeth.

Aching to give his love at least a glimmer of all the joyful and loving passion that he was gifting him with by sending it flaming through his entire being with each new kiss, lick, and stroke, Jedediah strained to be able to reach Octavius' manhood, but it was all he could do to merely brush the top of his steed with his reaching fingertips. He twisted and turned beneath him, but Octavius remained firmly on top of him, unwielding and unwilling to give up his position on his own bucking bronco. Jed moaned, and frustration intermingled with his joy and pleasure. Desperately seeking a way to reach him, he brought up his legs, which his loving Octie had already shed of their boots, socks, and trousers, and beamed as he managed to stroke the wriggling toes of his right foot along the length of Octavius' bulging sword.

Octavius gasped as his love touched him between his legs. Tingles spread throughout every fiber of his being as Jed continued to stroke him with his feet. He shuddered and shivered as a world of pleasure and passion unlike anything he'd ever known before his beloved Jedediah encompassed every inch of his body, heart, and very soul.

Octavius struggled to focus on his loving task at hand. He worked slowly, using only his teeth, to unfasten the buttons of Jed's trousers. He caressed his hard member, which was nearly bursting through the tight fabric of his beloved's trousers as it cried out to be loved, and continued to undo one button at a time. Jedediah's pleasured moans filled the basement.

His moans were echoed by Octavius' as Jed very gently ran his toenails over his sweetheart's pulsating sword. Both of their hearts sang with their intense pleasure as Octavius continued his work and Jedediah ran his foot all up and down his member. As Octie began twisting his last button, he cupped Jed's manhood and squeezed it.

That was the moment when Jedediah gave his first scream. "Hurry, Octie," he pleaded, "I can't take much more!" Yet, at the same time, he yearned to be able to grant Octavius the remarkable pleasure he was sending flooding through every inch of his heart, soul, body, and very essence. Blindly, he reached out, gasping and moaning, for Octavius' toga. He found it and gave it such a yank that, had Octie's mind not been swirling and melting with his own heat and pleasure cascading through his body like a rampaging waterfall, he might have been afraid that Jed would have torn it.

Jed pushed his toga down with his feet. Then he brought his feet back up and was rewarded with a strangled cry of shock, pleasure, and happiness as he wrapped his feet around Octavius' throbbing flesh and gently squeezed his sword. Octavius' cry of passion echoed around them in the basement, and the enamored General hurriedly lowered his mouth onto Jed's own roaring steed before some one could hear him cry out again. Jed screamed his pleasure and fervently caressed Octavius. He had to force himself to remember to be gentle with his most tender treasure as he squeezed him again, bringing Octavius' handsome face shooting up from the amazing work his tongue and mouth had been doing on Jed's sword and releasing another cry of pleasure before Octavius could stop himself.

Though he had thought it impossible, Jed's heart soared even higher at the sounds of passionate pleasure escaping his beloved's control. He knew his love did not like being loud in sex whereas he himself let the whole world know when he was happy. He buried his fingers into Octie's dark curls and caressed his silky hair while whispering heatedly, "Go 'head, darlin'. Let it out." His grin twisted into a slightly more teasing smile, and he winked as he added, "Make me proud, baby." He squeezed him again as he spoke those words, and Octavius' impassioned scream that immediately followed his touch did indeed make him very proud!

They throbbed in one another's grasps, their burning heat being soothed only by each other's loving touches. Octavius pulled his mouth gently along Jed's steed, his teeth lightly grazing his flaring, pulsating flesh as he moved. Jed gave a soft cry as he lifted his mouth from him and kissed the tip of his wagging steed. He ran his tongue all over him, tasting his every inch, before wrapping his mouth once more around him. Jedediah had been screaming his pleasure the entire time Octavius had been working his magic upon his steed, and as he wrapped his mouth again around him, once more completing him, he lost it.

Jed's feet had been frantically working on Octie at the same time. His toes had been doing their best to wrap around his length while his soles had ran feverishly up and down his entire steed. His feet had come together to squeeze him often, and his toenails had softly grazed his skin. He had steadily built an almost equally intense fever into the man he loved as he had cherished his loving toilment upon him, and now he screamed and held him tight as he exploded.

Together they spiraled through the stars, and when it was all over and they came crashing back down to earth, they laid, full length and together, in one another's arms. Feeling just a slight bit of chill in the air, Octavius reached over, grasped his red cape, and brought it to them. He covered his love with it and continued to hold him in his arms as the last vestiges of the tempest that had been wailing outside all night finally moved away into the distance.

Jed pressed even closer against his beloved Octie as he stretched his hand down and finally closed his seeking fingers around his staff. Octavius moaned and let his eyes drift shut with pleasure as Jedediah caressed him and removed the last sticky figments of his love's fulfillment of ecstasy. Jed brought his hand back up and waited until Octavius looked at him. Then he made his beloved General blush as he licked his most treasured liquid off of his fingers. He winked playfully at him as he murmured, "Delicious!"

Octavius struggled to ignore the heat rising into his cheeks. He should not be so easily embarrassed by this man who he loved more than he'd ever thought himself capable of loving any one, or even thing, such as the power and riches he'd spent so many years accumulating, but yet Jedediah's frank openness about all situations oft did embarrass him. This time, however, it was an embarrassment that also filled him with a tingling feeling that he discovered he very much enjoyed. Smiling and gazing into his love's beautiful baby blues, Octie replied, "Is it? I shall have to take your word for it then, my beloved, although it can not possibly hope to compete against the amazingness of your incredible feet!"

Jedediah beamed. "Ya really think they're amazin'?"

"Indeed they are astounding in their magnificence! I can scarcely recall even dreaming of such a wonderful gift!"

Jedediah's arms were already wrapped around Octavius as he held him, and now he hugged him gently but tightly to him. "I know o' somethin' more wonderful," he confided.

"What is that, my darling?" Octie queried, returning his hug and kissing his cheek.

Jedediah's nose pressed softly against his. "Your love's th' best gift a man could ever get," Jed told him.

"No," Octavius spoke, and Jed's eyebrows rose with surprise. "_Our_ love is, my dearest heart." He kissed him then.

Jed's lips opened readily underneath Octavius', and their tongues dueled sweetly as each man poured all the love and passion he'd always feel for the other alone into their kiss. When at last their lips parted, they gave happy, contented sighs. They would have both liked to have loved each other some more. They had spent many nights together, making sweet, wondrous love, until it was time to go to their exhibits, but Jed was exhausted tonight from his trying ordeal and Octavius knew and understood without a single further word spoken about it than the little that had already been said.

Giving another soft sigh of happy contentment, Jed closed his eyes and nestled more deeply into Octavius' arms. He was safe in his love's arms, and nothing would ever harm him again. The wars - both the Civil War that had taken his parents from him at such an early age and the war he had fought, so foolishly and mistakenly, against the man he loved and his people - were over, and there was no longer any need for fighting. There were the occasional battles, of course, as one might expect, but whatever came their way, together, he and Octavius could, and would, best it for they had love on their side. When it all seemed impossible, he had only to think of the man he loved, and Octie would be there, saving the day, saving his life, and saving him himself, his whole being, with his love.

The warmth of Jedediah's happiness surged from him into his soul mate, and Octavius smiled down at him. He leaned closer, snuggling even more deeply with his love, and kissed the top of his shaggy, blonde head. "I love you, Jedediah!"

"I know," Jed answered softly as exhaustion began to tug at him, "an' I love ya, Octie!"

Octavius' smile grew. His head rested against Jed's as he answered, "I know, and that knowledge and your love are the dearest treasures I cling to in this, or any other, world, my dearest darling. I fought wars for years, never once being satisfied with my conquests for long, but it was not until I met you that I understood why. You complete me, Jedediah, and you make me happier than I've ever known, perhaps happier than I've any right to be."

"Nah," Jed said, snuggling closer to the man he loved until there was not a single breath of air left between their naked bodies, "ya got every right t' it, Octie. I jest don't know how I ever got so lucky as t' deserve yer love."

Octavius gave him a gentle, squeezing hug. "Simply by existing, my beloved."

"Love ya too," Jed murmured again as sleep claimed him.

"And I love you, my heart. Sweet dreams," he whispered, and sweet dreams indeed there would be for both that night and countless nights yet to come. Octavius held Jedediah through the rest of the night and even on into the morning. Thankfully, Larry found the two tiny lovers and sequestered them away before they could be found by other humans until the following night, where they awoke to spend another night in their eternity together in the safety and delight of love's sweet arms.

**The End**


End file.
